Wildstar's Destiny
by Doglovermastiff
Summary: Wildpaw is an apprentice with a few enemies trailing behind his every paw step.But,they're in his clan, Flowerclan. If they wanted to claw him, they'd be banished.But when disaster strikes,Will Wildpaw SAVE his enemies? will his enemies actually LIKE him? will the author STOP writing bad summaries that make no SENSE? Better than the summary plz read. T for WC battles
1. Poorly written Prolouge

**Hello! Guess what? MY VERY FIRST STORY! plz no hate, because this is my first I am not greatest at writing. but if you want bad writing that makes no sense, read starkit's prophecy. I dare you. any1 who reviews gets free invisible cookies and warrior cats plushies of their choice**

_Wildpaw awoke, finding himself in a forest filled with flowers, trees, and rivers."Wildpaw!" Wildpaw swerved his head around, tracking the voice."Up here!" it called. Looking up, he saw a golden furred down, she signaled him to follow her. Walking through the forest, the two didn't found himself in a moor which he'd never seen , they he could ask,the she-cat answerd his question."Your probably wondering just who i am. My name is Sunspots.I formerly was a medicine cat of FLowerclan." Sunspot nodded in excitement."What? am I special? will I be evil? Starclan forbid it!" he meowed."Goodness, no! I have a prophecy. And it doesn't involve you." Sunspot quickly gaze grew serious."Wildpaw, you will have two will Live long, the other short. They will have sharp claws like a rose's thorn, and the beauty of a 's death is unknown, the other, well the moon gleams on your pelt,you will hear the petals of a daisy fall, as the marigold the moon..." she meowed omunisly, then dissappeared. Wildpaw wasn't sure whether he should be worried,upset, or thing for sure,He would tell Fishpaw and Petalberry_**(- THE MED CAT IS PETALBERRY,NOT FISHPAW)**_they'd know what to do._

**SORRY IT'S SHORT! I WAS RUNNING OUT OF WHAT ELSE TO DO!  
>PLUS IT WAS BED TIME,AND I WAS TIRED<strong>


	2. The weirdo freaks of Flowerclan

**Sorry that chapter was really bad. I was tired. Wait... your giving me detention? NOOOOOOOOOOO! *talks quietly* If i give you that thing you've been wanting you'll let me go? *stops*YES! OFF TO THE SHOPS! Umm.. but the story first!**

**ENJOY!**

Wildpaw awoke, finding himself in his den."It's about time you woke up."Growled his mentor,Redfur."You've missed the dawn patrol.""WHAT?!"Wildpaw meowed in surprise."Why didn't you wake me up? We spent FOREVER training yesterday, and you took me to the gathering!""Well," said Redfur,obviously searching for some sort of excuse."Your an apprentice, ALSO my I'm the deputy,so I expect the best from you."Redfur finished in an obviously faked reasonable Wildpaw had no time to hear past "and I'm the deputy", and rushed out of the apprentice's den.

"Well,well, it isn't are you late, mouse-dung?"Wildpaw turned to see Foxpaw."I have no time to talk to to you, mouse-brain. as you can very well see, I'm going to catch up on my patrols." He finished had no time to looked angry."Your lucky your in MY clan, Wild-dung-paw"

"That the best you can come up with?"Yelled a voice from across the !She came running over."You two stop arguing or I'll tell Whitestar!"Foxpaw let out a growl of annoyance,but ran off to his mentor, Warmbreeze**(im listening to ****Breakaway ****by "Kelly Clarkson")**"Thanks,Fishpaw."Wildpaw said."Hey,can you get Petalberry and meet me in the flower cliff?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Later,the three met up by the cliff, engulfed by Normally sized flowers**(See the bottom author's note for more info on this)**"What do you want to tell us,Wildpaw?"Asked Petalberry.

"How do you know Fishpaw doesn't know?"

"Don't think I didn't hear you two bickering with Foxpaw,because I did."The she-cat told them the prophecy."Oh my..."Petalberry whispered,thinking."It doesn't sound like it means much."Petalberry muttered,but struggled to say it." .C'mon,Fishpaw!let's go on a patrol!

Petalberry's POV

As she watched the two apprentices walk away,Petalberry studied the cringed her eyes when she saw the sun._Sun,_she thought,_Will you let the moon take lives away? Especially of two innocent,unborn kits?_Turning to the direction that Wildpaw and Fishpaw went,she headed towards camp,the prophecy stuck in her mind.

Fishpaw's POV

_I can belive Wildpaw has a prophecy!_She thought._My best friend has a prophecy!But if it was about two kits, then why would starclan tell him?Well,he IS kinda apart of the prophecy himself,so,I guess they'll HAVE to tell him!_"FISHPAW!"Fishpaw jolted from her thoughts, and turned to see blueflight,her mentor."WHERE WERE YOU?!"The tom screeched when she reached the clan entrance."I was out! is it against the code for apprentices to leave camp?"

"You KNOW,for starclan's sake,NOT to go out without MY permission!"

"That's only for patrols!"

"You still shouldn't have left camp alone!"he snarled

"B-b-but I wasn't alone! I had Wildpaw and-"before she could finish her sentence,Blueflight, which is an awfully odd name,Snarled."OH! WILDPAW! I GUESS THAT MAKES EVERYTHING JUST FINE AND DANDY!"He at Fishpaw,he hissed quietly,but loud enough for Fishpaw to hear,He hissed,"Just... don't go without letting me know..,"and walked away_.What a creep._She thought, and headed into camp.

**ALRIGHT! here you go! oh... wait.. your probably thinking;DOGLOVER! what do u mean by normally sized flowers?! well, alomg time ago, way before i made this account, I made a back still the same,and not change in anyway because NOW me agrees with LONG TIME AGO me. here it is: basicly, When the four main clans (Shadowclan,Riverclan,Windclan and kittypet-I mean Thunderclan moved out,by the time they reached the mountains, alot of twolegs tried to stop the destruction, and make the forest a park. They replanted all trees cut down(by the way, this was a bit after graystripe left with millie)But some mysterious gloop got into the moor, making huge flowers. only a few were also effected herbs, to. but anyways,they grew huge, same effects,no poison,cats came, and thus was the creation of Flowerclan,Nightclan,And Fireclan!that is the explenation!**


	3. The Allegiances that took forever

**I will now be responding to reviews!**

**Pie(probably guest)-Thanks! 2 thumbs up for you to!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**BUT FIRST,ALLEGIANCES! FINALLY!**

Flowerclan

Leader: Whitestar-bright white tom

Deputy:Redfur-russet red tabby tom

apprentice,Wildpaw

Med. Cat:Petalberry-Bright yellow she cat with darker (golden) flecks

Warriors

Treestripe-dark brown furred tom, with lighter stripes

Warmbreeze-white she-cat with orangy spots

apprentice,Foxpaw

Honeycloud(Wildpaw's mother)cream colored she cat with brown eyes

Creamfoot-(Wildpaw's father)dark gray tom with a creamy colored foot (left front) and a white foot(right back)

apprentice,Stripepaw

Bluefight-blue-gray tabby tom

apprentice,Fishpaw

Firestreak-Firey orange tom with Russet red stripes

Silverheart-Beautiful silver tabby she cat

Spike-night black tom, former rouge

Brightmoon-Silver she cat with grey flecks

Sunclaw-golden tabby tom

Mistpelt-grayish she cat with light blue eyes

Nightfoot-dark gray she cat tabby

Apprentices

Wildpaw-Cream colored tom with a white stripe down on face to chest,widens as it goes down

Foxpaw-Russet red tom,with white paws and tail, and black ears(Redfur's son)

Stripepaw-Light gold tabby she cat with darker stripes(Fishpaw's sister)

Fishpaw-Golden she cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Seedpetal-light tan she cat (mother of Whitestar's kits,and Fishpaw's mother)

Nightclan

Leader:Toothstar-Dark gold tom with very sharp teeth

Deputy:Moonsong-beautiful gray-white tabby she-cat

med cat:Whiskertail-silver tom with a very thin-furred tail

Warriors:

Lightclaw-Light tan colored tom, with Amber eyes

Darkpelt-Dark gray tom

Apprentice,Silverpaw

Mudheart-light brown she-cat with a darker brown splash of fur on chest

Owlcall-tawny brown she cat with brown flecks,loud voice that sounds like an owl

Roseberry-white she-cat with silver spots

Apprentice,Shadowpaw

Mothfur-light creamy brown tom

Mallowleaf-silver gray she-cat,former medicine cat

Thunderroar-black tom with loud voice,like thunder

Softstep-shy white she-cat

Apprentice,Oakpaw

Ivyfeather-tortoiseshell tom

Sparrowwing-light brown tabby she cat

Apprentices

Silverpaw-silver she cat (Shadowpaw's sister)

Shadowpaw-Dark gray she-cat

Oakpaw-brown tabby tom

Queens

Sunpelt-golden tabby she-cat(expecting Darkpelt's kits)

Elders

Redfur-Very old russet tom with many scars

Fireclan

Leader:Snowstar-Silver tom with white spots

Apprentice,Silverpaw

Deputy:Berryfoot-Golden tom with a fractured foot

:Littleleaf-Small she-cat with pale cream fur(Smallbird's and Softcry's sister

Warriors

Blizzardtail-White tom with long claws

Firestep-Orange she-cat with deep blue eyes

Frogfur-Creamy white furred she-cat

Smallbird-shy blue-gray tom(Littleleaf's and Softcry's brother)

Cloudfang-cloud white tom

Creekclaw-pitch black she-cat(Runningwind's sister)

Apprentice,Dove

Runningwind-very fast jet black tom

Owlheart-tawny brown she-cat,amber eyes

Wolfmoon-blind gray she-cat,often stares at the moon

Flowerpelt-Golden tabby she-cat

Softcry-Gray she cat with quiet and soft voice(Littleleaf's and Smallbird's sister,also Pigeonflight's mate and Wolfmoon's mother)

Apprentice,Birdpaw

Whitefeather-White tom

Russetheart-Russet red tom

Pigeonflight-Light gray tom with amber eyes(Wolfmoon's father)

Apprentices

Dove-Gray tom, former rouge

Birdpaw-Blue-gray she-cat

Silverpaw-Vain silver she-cat

Cats outside the clans

Bright-Yellow she-cat,rouge

George-Siamese tom,Kittypet

Max-Black and white tom, former kittypet, now rouge

Boots-Silver she-cat with Gray paws


	4. What does the Foxpaw say!

**Hello,and welcome to Wildstar's Destiny! before you start reading, here are some disclaimers:**

**I don't own warrior cats. if I did, you would know because I would make a book series of my fanfic clan and characters. I do own Flowerclan,Fireclan,and Nightclan.(those are the clans that are in this Fanfiction)I own all of the characters, and i'm not going to accept OC's until i need them. Thank you for reading the disclaimers, and enjoy the** **chapter!**

* * *

><p>Wildpaw's P.O.V.<p>

_Why do I have to be on the dawn patrol? I was having a really good dream._Wildpaw walked along the border of Fireclan with Redfur,Blueflight,Fishpaw,Stripepaw,Creamfoot,and reason for so many cats is because Fireclan seemed to be taking prey from scent was all over Flowerclan territory." _It's always the same_ cat..."Everyone,split up! then the borders will be marked quicker!""Redfur yowled,ingoring the fact that Fireclan seemed to slowly begin renewed the scent marker,sighing."Hello?"yelled a voice from the other side of the 's ears perked of nowhere,a gray tom came from the other side of the tom ran into Wildpaw."Huh?What are you doing in Fireclan territory?"The tom asked,surprised,yet at the same time angry."What do you mean,mousebrain?!You're in Flowerclan's territory!"Wildpaw growled,and called for the they the rest of the they came from where they were,someone gasped."Wildpaw!"Fishpaw Wildpaw was calling them,the cat had pinned Wildpaw down to the hissed at the tom,and leaped towards him."No one tries to hurt my son and gets away with it!"Creamfoot engaged in battle with the tom."I'm only trying to protect Fireclan territory!"The tom hissed."Dove,get over here!" a voice called from the border.A black she cat came to the border."Dove,get back here! You're on Flowerclan territory!"the black she-cat realized it was Creekclaw,a cat from the last gathering."Dove,if you don't come back RIGHT NOW,you'll be cleaning the elders den AND the nursery for 3 moons!"

"But Creekclaw,these cats are trespassing!"

"No,you're on their territory!"

"Ugh!"Dove gave one glare at Wildpaw and Creamfoot,then ran to turned to his father."Dad! I can protect myself!"Wildpaw groaned."Nonsense,son!That 'Dove' cat was three times your size!"Wildpaw hated to admit it, but his father was finished marking the border,and went back to camp.

* * *

><p>Fishpaw's P.O.V<p>

As they entered camp,Fishpaw's mind was clouded with worry._Wildpaw could be hurt! I hope he's ok...That cat must have bees in his brain!_As the patrol padded back into camp,Whitestar asked how it had they explained what happened,Whitestar grew angrier by the second."How dare they!"He climbed up onto the tall flower(Their version of the great rock,or whatever they call it where the leader makes annoncements.)"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill,gather beneath the tall flower to hear what I have to say!"_Oh,is he going to make us warriors?!Great Starclan,We haven't had much training!_As cats gathered,Whitestar made the annoncement."The dawn patrol has told me that a cat from another clan has attacked one of our apprentices without good reason."The crowd of sleepy,murmuring cats turned into a crowd of angry,growling and snarling cats,ready to claw out Fireclan."So,I want to make sure there are double patrols."Whitestar meowed."You may go back to what you were doing."As Fishpaw went to see Wildpaw,she heard a voice behind her."Um..hi,Fishpaw..."She turned to see Foxpaw looking at her nervously."W-wanna go huntinng?"He spoke very nervously."Oh,hi,Foxpaw!I would love to go,but I was going to check on Wildpaw!besides,I was on the dawn patrol,so I'm really tired!"Before she turned around,she saw a sad,angry she bounded off to see Wildpaw,she couldn't help but feel guilty for not saying yes.

* * *

><p>Foxpaw's P.O.V.<p>

As Fishpaw bounded off,he thought angry thoughts._What does Wildpaw have that I don't?! I'm so much better than him!_But then he Stopped._If I am,why is she going to him and not me?_

* * *

><p>Wildpaw's P.O.V<p>

As Wildpaw rested in his den,he thought about the did it mean?Why was the marigold and daisy important?How would the moon harm them?With his head in the prophecy,he didn't notice Fishpaw walk in."Hi Wildpaw!"Wildpaw was jolted from his thoughts."Wildpaw!"Fishpaw ran in."How are you doing?"_Um..._Wildpaw was thinking the about prophecy so hard,he hadn't noticed Fishpaw,who appeared to be seeing him every second since the patrol earlier that told her that he was fine,and went to sleep.

**How'd you like THIS mess of a chapter?! i call it a mess simply because It's shortish,do you like that small part of Foxpaw's P.O.V? tell me if I should do it again.**

**Questions of the day:Who will be in a love triangle,Why do you think Dove REALLY attacked Wildpaw,and How odd is it that the two worst enemies of Wildpaw are father and half neglected son? Invisible cookies to who knows the answer to all of these questions.**


	5. NOTICE THIS

Hello! I have a feeling this is what your thinking"WHERE IS WILDSTAR"S DESTINY!?Well, have no fear because I am here to tell you!The reason that I haven't updated is because I am waiting for the poll on my profile for Wildpaw's warrior name! I am waiting for about 20 votes because I wanna know what to call him! thank you for understanding!

**WARNING: I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER.I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW THAT IS A WARNING.**


	6. A dreamSOUNDS 2 NORMAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Review response:

Brightstar678:I can't find the tab key.

Welcome back!If you bothered to read the last chapter,you'd know that I said I wouldn't make any more chapters untill my poll got 20 votes on at least one of the choices.I LIED HAHAHAHHAA! I HAD TO MUCH SMORES-FLAVORED ICE-CREAM! AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH This is the next chapter.

Wildpaw's P.O.V

Wildpaw found himself laying down on top of a laid next to him,but something seemed,well,different.

He felt more grown-up,and was three times bigger than what he used to be,And so was must be a dream.I haven't even become a warrior yet!He thought to himself.  
>Wildpaw looked towards the nursery,and saw a beautiful golden queen,watching her kits from the nursery,with her mate, a flame colored tom with russet red tom looked kind of like Redfur,but Redfur was completely cat looked quite younger,And he had ginger fur with russet red stripes.<br>All of a sudden,a huge amount of cats ran in, and the weather turned from bright and sunny to dark and cloudy,and fear flooded throughout Wildpaw.  
>There were screams surrounding him,some begging for mercy,some for help,others for vengeance.<br>Suddenly,He saw the golden-furred queen call out to him.  
>"Father!"She cried,with tears in ?Wildpaw thought.I'm an apprentice!I'm not old enough to be called a father!Then,he heard Fishpaw call out to him."Wildstar!"She called.<br>Wildstar?B-b-but I'm not leader!But then he realized what was going is a dream about the prophecy!  
>As he rushed over,he heard Fishpaw whisper,in a voice more grown than what he was used to,these very words,"She's dead!My dear daughter is dead!"Wildstar didn't know who the father was,but why would that matter?<br>As he gazed up,all he saw was a sight that no cat, warrior or kit, would want to see.  
>Millions of cats, all I did,Wildpaw thought,with anger and sadness,Was sit there, and do nothing exept stand there and ask myself if this was a ,he saw the moon,which reminded him of the cat who led them in,the cat with a silver pelt,like the moon and stars.<p>

And he woke up

Sorry if that this is short and I wasn't using Bold! I'm using notepad,and whenever I try using them, it changes ALL the words. sorry!

Question of the day:What is the mysterious cat going to do In this story? 10 invisible cookies to who ever gets this question right!


	7. Kits for Seedpetal

**Welcome to** **another** **chapter of Wildstar's destiny!**

**EradrinSkyleaf:Thanks! I worked ULTRA hard on it!I NOW HAS GOOGLE DOCS**

(LINELINELINELINELINELINEPIE)

Wildpaw jolted since Dove attacked him,His dreams were a lot different.

Instead of peacefully chasing squirrels through the flower full forest,He had dreams about death and war,with the golden furred-queen.

In every dream,he saw her with tears in her golden furred covered in blood and scars.

Her fluffy chest,frail and weak when it should be healthy and strong.

And her kits,skinnier than a starving elder during leaf-bare.

Wildpaw thought this was the worst thing in the he got up,he remebered the vivid dream,but just for a second,as it came on coming and didn't tell Petalberry though.

_Why'd she belive me?_Wildpaw thought._She'll think I'm lying…_

As Wildpaw sat up,he heard the daily life of Flowerclan.

"Watch out,Stripepaw! There are cats over there!"Called out Stripepaw's mentor,and Wildpaw's father,Creamfoot.

"Let's play mossball!"Cried out the voice of a kit._Probably one of Seedpetal's new kits._Wildpaw thought.

Finally,Wildpaw decided to walk out and do some training so Redfur wouldn't yell at he got up,Wildpaw walked over to his mentor.

"Finally,you're awake."Redfur said,but it sounded a bit like a was obvious that he was the least favorite cat of the deputy."Now,"Redfur said more lightly,aware that cats might be watching them,"We're going to train with the other apprentices with hunting and battling,so I'll be expecting to see you there as soon as I tell you."As Redfur walked off,Wildpaw noticed Honeycloud and Creamfoot glaring at the Clan's deputy, for whatever reason.

_Weird..._Wildpaw thought,Walking towards the fresh-kill pile to get something for Seedpetal.

Fishpaw's P.O.V.

As Fishpaw came back from patrol,she saw Wildpaw walking from the apprentice's Fishpaw despretely wanted to go talk to him,she knew he'd be really annoyed._He'll be pretty tired from being in the den for a few days._Fishpaw thought.

As Fishpaw walked over to her den,after Wildpaw left,that is,she found something in her was moving and knew exactly what it was._Growlkit!_Fishpaw nosed away the moss,and found her little brother,Growlkit,sleeping in her nest."Growlkit!"Fishpaw said,and almost instantly Growlkit woke hadn't her little brother for was kitted with his brother and sisters Mistkit,Prowlkit,and had brown fur with a light brown stomach with darker ,the youngest kit,and youngest she-kit,looked exactly like him, but with shades of gray and white ,the other she-kit,had white fur with lighter tan finally, had grayish fur,and an obsession with herbs.

As Fishpaw picked up Growlkit and brought him to Seedpetal,she told Growlkit this:"Growlkit,"She said."If you want to be an apprentice along with your littermates,You'll need to stay in the nursery."

"We were just playing hide n' seek!"Mewed Growlkit.

"Besides,it doesn't matter where we go!"

Fishpaw flinched at this._He'll need to learn to be respectful one day,_She thought._And that'll be today._"Y'know,Growlkit,That I was almost held back 30 moons for sleeping in the apprentices' and warrior's den."Fishpaw 's eyes grew big,and he whispered "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Only if you'll be a good little kit, ,go to your siblings and I won't tell your father."Fishpaw gave her a look that said _Don't boss ME around,Sis!_ but he went out of the den without a Fishpaw fixed up her moss,she her a triumphant yowl from outside the den."I found ya! I found ya!"said a voice sounding happy and immedietly recognized it as Prowlkit,who seemed to act more and more like a leader everyday,ordering cats around as if she were leader,and not her father._Kits._She she finished fixing her moss,Fishpaw walked to the elders so she could go to training later.


End file.
